Día de las madres
by Mister Walker
Summary: Por qué no solo los papás festejan su día.


En el templo de Atenea en el Olimpo

La diosa de la sabiduría cavilaba leyendo su infinidad de libros que reposaban en varios estantes flotantes que describían círculo alrededor de su escritorio en el amplio salón de lectora rodeado por columnas de bronce y suelo brillante de mármol.

Miro a la Atenea Partenos con orgullo aunque con la vaga sensación de que olvidaba algo pero las crónicas de la guerra de la independencia de su hijo George Washington le resultaron tan interesantes que volvió a mirar el pergamino ignorando los pasos de otra diosa que ingresaba a su palacio quien la veía divertida sumergirse en su mundo de letras privado.

'Atenea amiga, qué haces aún aquí?'

La diosa levanto el rostro intrigado viendo a su amiga Artemisa entrar de lo más ansiosa, en la forma de una hermosísima mujer joven de pelo castaño suelto hasta los hombros con vestido purpura de gala y la chaqueta de cazadora elegantemente cambiada en forma de Chal sobre sus hombros, sus ojos plateados la miraron como si todavía no pudiera creer que día era hoy.

'De qué hablas Artemisa?' Pregunto curiosa la diosa sabia.

Ella rodó los ojos y le dijo.

'Mejor te enteras sobre la marcha, nos tenemos que ir!'

Atenea la miro como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

'Ir? A dónde?' pero antes de que pudiera responder ella lo tomo del brazo insistiéndole que deje esos libros para después y salga con ella.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de aparecer una blusa blanca escotada y sus vaqueros habituales sobre ella mientras Artemisa la conducía fuera de su palacio y a las calles del Olimpo, al contrario de lo habitual las calles estaban tranquilamente relajadas, las fuentes burbujeantes, las calles de bronce y oro, los edificios de corte griego con estatuas, templos y palacios de todo tipo estaban quietos y tranquilos sin mucha actividad cerca, ahora Atenea sospechaba de algo.

Pero antes de deducir ambas llegaron al Club "CIBELES"

'Qué hacemos?'

Artemisa puso una cara de: 'NO TE LA CREO!'

'En serio eres la diosa de la sabiduría?'

Atenea frunció el ceño, Artemisa la metió dentro antes de que se enfadara y de pronto se vio rodeada entre cientos de mesas redondas de gala flanqueadas por un bar de bebidas a la derecha y una batalla de comidas y buffet a su izquierda, el escenario estaba vacío pero de momento las mujeres en su mayoría (por no decir todas las del público) cotilleaban entre sí, antes de que Atenea pudiera preguntarse el porqué de la verbena su amiga alzo su cabeza a la pancarta colgante que decía:

FELIZ DÍA DE LA MADRES!.

'En-serio?' La diosa que recordaba números de logística, mapas tácticos y fechas de batallas históricas se le había olvidado de nuevo esa fecha tan importante para ella.

Menos mal que tenía una amiga que la cubría en ese sentido.

'Vamos, allá esta nuestra mesa!' señalo una colocada exactamente a dos filas de la tarima, ni muy lejos ni muy cerca del escenario.

En el camino ambas notaron que todas siempre venían a este evento, a su derecha vieron a la nereida Tetis quien como siempre (y durante estos mil años) presumía del magnífico hijo que tuvo y que fue a morirse a Troya en pos de la gloria a su amiga Leucotea charlar alegremente con ella igual de orgullosa de haber sido la nana de Dionisio.

'Si claro Ino, igual que cuando te querías cargar a tus hijos Frixo y Hele'

'Al menos yo tuve hijos solterona… Y SOY LEUCOTEA! L-E-U-C-O-T-E-A!'

'la diosa blanca, se lo sabemos!' le grita Artemisa.

Cuando se acomodaron en su mesa vieron cosas interesantes.

Perséfone que ocupaba la misma mesa que su madre Deméter (la cual estaba llena de granos y otros cereales para un desayuno balanceado) decidió darle al fin su regalo.

'Toma mami'

'Oooh gracias mi hijita!' dice Deméter alzando su nuevo vestido verde que parecía un montón de cascaras verdes de maíz cosidas a mano. 'Pero sabes, un estupendo regalo sería que me dieras la anulación de tu matrimonio'

'Mamá…' murmura la diosa cansada de oír la misma respuesta cada año.

'Bueeeno, al menos me podrías firmar esta orden de custodia que siempre guardo conmigo'

'MAMÁ! Tengo 2000 años y estoy F-E-L-I-Z-M-E-N-T-E casada gracias'

Atenea y Artemisa piden una bebidas justo antes de oír una voz aguda y chillona a su lado.

'Awww… pero si son mis buenas amiguis!' Afrodita chilló.

Ambas arrugaron la nariz.

'Ay! Por qué las caras largas? Se supone que este día es para pasarla bien' señala a su alrededor. 'Solo nosotras las mamas, sin dioses machorros entrometidos de por medio…'

En eso tenía razón, ambas no se lo podían reprochar pero no significaba que se llevaran bien con la diosa del amor (la principal razón de que todas ahí sean madres) aunque por esta ocasión limarían asperezas un poco.

'Oigan miren al escenario!' les señalo.

En la tarima de madera una seductora ninfa toco el micrófono.

'Damas y Caba… oh a quién engaño, solo damas!' repuso. 'Podría la Sra. Hera subir al escenario?'

La diosa que estaba en la mesa principal al centro y al frente de la sala disimulaba un poco su ira, ya que a pesar la diosa madre del matrimonio no estaba muy contenta con su vida considerando que muchas de las mamas que la rodeaban eran producto de los grandes cuernos en la frente que les ponía su esposo, más aun así subió para ventilarse un poco la cabeza caliente.

'Sus hijos Ares y Hefesto han decidido enviarle sus regalos al club'

El público exclama un OOOOOOH!.

Hera recibe los regalos de sus hijos no tan perfectos, el primero de Ares un genial bolso que hacía juego con su vestido, hubiera sido genial de no ser porque el bolso estaba hecho de piel humana reseca y curtido que asqueó a todas las diosas, mientras desintegraba el primer regalo le trajeron el segundo que era una caja enorme que al abrirla reveló un asiento lujoso de oro sólido, todas las del público dijeron _guaaaaaau_ pero Hera dijo _si cómo no!_

'Oye afrodita, no querías un asiento de oro para tu salón de belleza?'

'Oh shiii!' chilló ella apoderándose del asiento.

Se sentó cómodamente y apareció su tocador de belleza flotante con el cual comenzó a retocarse tranquila ante la mirada Hera sorprendida de Hera quien pensó que era otra trampa de Hefesto, como que la primera vez.

'De acuerdo, dámelo!'

'Pero…' La diosa no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo.

'TE DIJE QUE ME LO DES!' la empuja.

Pero en cuanto se sienta la trampa reconoce su trasero y activa los brazos de la silla que la apresan: iguaaaaal que la última vez, solo que esta vez del respaldo alto de la silla aparece por una trampilla un tazón de jalea y miel que se vierte en la cabeza divina de Hera.

'Mierda!'

El espectáculo todavía no había empezado y todas ya se divertían de lo lindo.

'Muy bien… antes de comenzar con el espectáculo' dijo la ninfa seductora que presentaba el show. 'Tenemos un video que sus hijos e hijas prepararon para ustedes!'

Todas balbucearon confusas al respecto.

'Pongan la cinta!'

El telón se abrió mostrando una pantalla plana de 201 pulgadas que empezó a transmitir.

_En el campamento mestizo._

_Una cámara abre la puerta de una cabaña y enfoca a una campista rubia que tecleaba una portátil en su litera._

'_Oye Annabeth recuerdas mi último video?' le dice la persona detrás de la cámara._

_Annabeth se voltea y sonríe incómodamente._

'_Ay Rachel de nuevo estas con eso?'_

'_PERO CLARO! No solo los chicos tienen que mandar sus gracias en video' Rachel se oía muy graciosa sacudiendo suavemente la cámara mientras ríe._

_La rubia suspiró, resignada._

'_Y dime entonces: ¿qué es lo más genial de ser hija de Atenea?'_

_Ahora ríe graciosa, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Percy entra interrumpiéndolas._

'_Oye listilla, viste mi converses azules? No los encuentro por ningun lado!'. Mira a la cámara. 'Hola RED'_

'_Percy, arruinas mi video! Sacaté!' lo bota. _

'_Vale vale, después vuelvo a buscarlos' se marcha mosqueado._

'_No creo que los encuentres aquí sesos de algas' _

'**POR QUÉ ESE CABEZA DE ALGAS ENTRA TAN CÓMODO A MI CABAÑA?!' Se queja Atenea.**

'**Ya deja al pobre amiga, seguro que esperaba encontrar a tu hija solita jijiji' ríe chillonamente.**

'**No soy tu amiga' frunce el ceño obviamente más molesta por el comentario.**

'_Bueno, donde íbamos… oh sí!' Rachel vuelve a enfocarla._

'_Ser hija de Atenea es como ganar el nobel de ciencias… un privilegio total' sonríe._

**Todas las mamas ventilan el ego de Atenea.**

'**Celosas' murmura ella.**

'_En serio?' Rachel no sonaba muy segura. 'Ni aunque puedan hacer crecer la vegetación del suelo, construir cosas, guerrear como Shina o sanar como la madre teresa y disparar el arco como Tauriel?'_

'_Ya viste el Hobbit 2' Annabeth trataba de desviar el tema por obvias razones de celos._

'_Claro pero no nos vayamos por las ramas'_

_Annabeth frunce el ceño._

'_okey okey, supongo que tejer cuenta como una habilidad'_

_La cámara esquiva un libro y se retira._

'**Descuida amiga, tu hija siempre puede tejerle un abrigo de lana a su novio' Afrodita**

'**O construirle un máquina de movimiento perpetuo gracias' Atenea responde molesta en su defensa.**

**Todas las otras mamás se ríen.**

-BZZZZT!-(Cambio de señal)

_La cámara ahora graba el invernadero de las chicas de la cabaña cuatro detrás de los campos de fresas._

'_Y dime Katie, que tal es ser hija de Deméter?' Rachel le apuntaba con el micro muy interesada en su respuesta._

_La chica terminó de retocar su nuevo arbusto híbrido fresa y frambuesas antes de responder._

'_Me gusta cultivar' con una sonrisa tierna y pacífica._

**En el club Deméter asiente orgullosa.**

**Todas fruncen el ceño con antipatía.**

'_Algo más?' _

'_Y también cosechar' Katie responde._

'**Si tan solo mi hija divina fuera así'**

**Perséfone frunce el ceño.**

'_Seee, sé que piensas que es aburrido, como todos…' recuerda a todo el campamento molestándolos. '…pero solo puedes entenderlo cuando ves como el fruto de tu amor, dedicación y cariño a esa semillita sale de la tierra para alimentarte, para alimentar a todos, como se ha hecho desde que la humanidad entendió que podía vivir no solo de la caza y la pesca, sino de la tierra también que ha y sigue alimentando a toda la tierra desde que se creó'_

_Rachel bajó la cámara grabando sus piernas solamente conmovida por el hermoso discurso._

'_Cuando lo dices así suena hermoso' confiesa._

'_Si' sonríe Katie._

_**En el club afrodita enternece.**_

'_**Que besho!'**_

'_**Mis hijos saben entenderme, la mortales subestiman el poder de los cultivos los imperios crecieron gracias a estos y cayeron por su ausencia además de que se pueden cultivar muchas más cosas de lo que piensan, Triptolemo debería hacer mejor su trabajo y salir de nuevo a enseñar a los demás como cultivar pero bueno a su carro le mataron una serpiente así que solo da tesis en línea pero en fin esas son otras aguas lo que quiere decir…'**_

'_**Ya cállate cállate que me desespeeeeras!' Artemisa pensó que si volvía a oír de nuevo la palabra cosecha dejaría de cazar y se volvería vegetariana.**_

'_**Oye por cierto Deméter, Triptolemo ya consiguió otra serpiente y reparó su carro'**_

_**Deméter sonaba sorprendida.**_

'_**Oh bueno entonces que siga con su labor' responde sin importarle mucho su compañero divino de trabajo.**_

_**Todas vuelven a ver el video.**_

-BZZZT!-

_La cámara enfoca la cabaña diez donde era la hora del té._

'_Vaaaya' Rachel se acerca enfocando la casa Barbie de lujo donde en la terraza superior se estaba sirviendo el té._

_Una vez arriba encontró a Piper sentada en la mesita del frente junto al borde con una cara de incomodidad._

'_Vaaaya… luces como gato en una perrera'_

'_Se iba a armar un motín si me negaba así que pues…' levanto la Super cara tacita de porcelana Ming._

_Rachel río y fue al grano._

'_Que tal es ser la hija de la diosa del amor?'_

_Piper puso la cara de alguien que espera en una larga cola._

'_Te digo que a veces es muuuy vergonsozo' _

**En el club.**

'**Eh?'**

**Todas se ríen de afrodita.**

'_Te imaginas lo que sentí cuando se me apareció el vestido y todo ese maquillaje encima la primera vez?' La morena _

'_Oh si si si…' Rachel asintió enérgica con la cámara. '…lucías como Señorita Estados Unidos estilo griega'_

_Piper frunció el ceño._

'_Debería tener una forma más sencilla de reclamar a sus hijas…' hizo hincapié en el tema. 'Entiendo que sea la diosa del amor pero, no sé… Niebla de perfume, lluvia de pétalos o unas palomas volando en nuestras cabezas serían más tolerables que eso!'_

**Todas las mamas no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con la chica.**

'**Vaya, tu hija habla con sapiencia –amiga-'Atenea se burló.**

**Artemisa soltó una carcajada.**

'**Owww… pero si solo quiero que mis hijas luzcan todas fashion!' Afrodita puso ojitos de cachorro como si le hablara de frente a su hija.**

'**Te has puesto a pensar que ellas son MAS que eso?' Deméter agrega.**

**Afrodita reaccionó como si le explicaran la teoría subatómica, ósea '0' comprensión.**

'**Oye no solo tengo hijas sabes, también me salen muchachos de vez en cuando…' ríe de forma aguda. '…como mi querido Tom Hiddleston'**

'_Te veías tan linda' Le dice Rachel dulcemente._

'_Pero esa no soy yo' insiste._

'_Jasón me confesó que te veías radiantemente hermosa después de que te reclamaran'_

'_En serio?'_

_Asiente con la cámara._

'_Oh, bueno…' se sonroja. '…este, al final, bueno… sí, creo que es genial ser hija de Afrodita' balbuceaba de forma automática pensando más en lo que pensó su novio de ella que en la pregunta_

'_Okey'_

'**LO VEN!' Afrodita al final se salió con la suya.**

**Todas las diosas mamas fruncen el ceño.**

-BZZT!-

_Ahora la cámara enfoca a la cabaña _

'**La de Artemisa?' Deméter arquea la ceja.**

'**Pero si no hay nada ahí?' Afrodita se ríe devolviéndole el gesto.**

_Se oyen una pelea, Rachel abre la puerta y ve la pelea de almohadas dentro._

'**Awwww… que tiernas?' Afrodita repone.**

**A pesar del halago Artemisa arruga la cara viniendo de Afrodita.**

'_Rachel!' Thalia da un salto mortal hacia adelanta pasando a dos colegas suyas que se daban a tortazos con sus armas acolchadas y cae frente a su cámara. 'Qué haces aquí?'_

'_Ah bueno, pasaba por las cabañas con mi cámara y recordé que debía preguntarte… aunque técnicamente no seas su hija pero como eres una de sus cazadoras y estas de visita por el campamento mientras tu madre se divierte en el olimpo y es el día de las madres pues…'_

'_Ya entendí' la interrumpí con suspicacia._

_La fiesta de pijamas plateadas y almohadas rellenas con plumas de pavo real sagrado de Hera._

'_Bueno tienes razón, no somos sus hijas' Las mira a todas con una plateada sonrisa. 'Pero aun así es genial ser una de sus cazadoras'_

_Todas asienten y comentan alegres el cumplido de su teniente._

**Artemisa sonríe.**

'_Ella nos cuida' empieza a decir una._

'_Nos alimenta' sigue otra._

'_Y nos enseña a matar monstruos de mil y un interesantes formas!' exclama la tercera muy contenta por eso. 'Alguna vez has matado a una dracaneae con una pomada para hongos cutáneos?'_

_Thalia asiente orgullosa._

'_Vaaaya, no me lo imagino' Rachel dice, seguramente por lo de la pomada._

'_Así que para nosotras…' Rachel mira a la cámara. '…nuestra Sra. Artemisa es como nuestra mamá'_

'**AAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!' Todas las mamás enternecen con esa parte y felicitan a la diosa por su particular familia.**

**Artemisa sonríe tranquilamente feliz por eso.**

-BZZT!-

_Ahora Rachel enfoca el anfiteatro._

'**Y esos?' Hera señalo a un grupo heterogéneo de chicos sentados en las gradas del coro sobre la tarima al aire libre.**

**Atenea piensa dubitativa.**

'_Bien, ya estamos todos!' dice alegre una joven de cabello plateado de pie y alzando una mano como una niña en clase._

'_Yo llegué primera!' dice victoriosa otra chica castaña._

'_Shh… eres muy ruidosa Lucy' se queja un chico de aspecto rudo con una chaqueta de cuero sobre su camiseta naranja del campamento._

'_Deja de ser tan oscuro Marvel y sonríe a la cámara' le habla otra chica rubia igual de alegre que su amiga._

'_Oye Lou me prestas tu caldero de peltre después, necesito enviar un mensaje' Butch le pregunta a su amiga._

'_Claro, pero por favor lávalo bien después de usarlo o los residuos que dejes se pueden pegar a mis pociones' la campista. 'Si Raven todos sonreímos' la habla a la rubia._

'

**En una mesa apartada en la esquina del club: Iris, Niké, Tyche, Hécate, Némesis y Hebe se sorprenden al reconocer a sus hijos y consejeros de sus cabañas en la grabación.**

_Rachel sigue grabando._

'_Chicos chicos por favor orden, empiecen de uno en uno ya?!'_

_La primera es la chica rubia, Raven Bowlie hija de Hebe._

'_Bueno, primero que nada decir que es cool ser la más bella, joven, radiante y no sería así de ser por mi mami' le habla a la cámara como si fuera una súper modelo hablándole al jurado._

'**Eso es obvio hijita!' sonrío la diosa luciendo una belleza encantadoramente joven en su vestido Top.**

_El segundo es Butch, hijo de Iris._

'_No me importa lo que digan o se burlen, yo estoy orgulloso de ser hijo de la diosa del arco iris' dijo con firmeza que para ser un chico con tatuajes de arcoíris en los hombros no fue muy varonil._

'**No sabes cuánto me alegra oírte decir eso hijo mío' la diosa se oía tan contenta que un arco iris se formó sobre su cabeza.**

_La tercera fue Lucy Chance, hija de Tyche._

'_Sabes mamá tuve mucha suerte de ser tu hija, 50 por ciento de chances de éxito mejor dicho, pero al final me alegra ser ese 50' sonríe._

**La diosa lanza un dracma de oro y lo pega en su brazo.**

'**Te quiero hija…' saca la mano y ve cara. '…en un 50%'**

_La cuarta fue Victoria Proudmoore._

'_Ser tu hija mamá es como ganar la lotería, aunque ya la he ganado para mi papá, quien diría que sacaría los números correctos en su boleto premiado, y aunque luego los monstruos empezaron a perseguirme pudo evitarlos y huir victoriosa así que me siento una ganadora siendo hija tuya' sonríe como toda una ganadora._

'**Mis hijos siempre son unos ganadores!' Dijo la diosa en su ropa deportiva de marca (Niké) 'BATIDOS ENERGÉTICOS DE PLÁTANO PARA TODAS!' **

**Algunas lo aprobaron, otras no.**

_Le siguió Marvel, el del pelo, ojos y chaqueta de cuero negros._

'_Bah! No soy bueno para esto…' se queja el hijo de Némesis con mala leche._

_Rachel baja la cámara._

'_Solo usa las palabras que te sientan más cómodas' le aconsejo._

'_El otro día un chico de Apolo se burló de mi habilidad con el arco así que lo desafíe a un duelo, lo me cayó mal no fue que me venciera sino que se regodeara como una perra por eso, así que lo esperé afuera de la galería y me vengué amarrándolo a un árbol en el bosque y bañándolo con salsa de barbacoa para que…'_

'_Marvel!' Lou lo regaña._

'_Okey vale, me alegra ser hijo tuyo mamá' se disculpa aunque luego sonriendo perversamente. 'Por qué siempre se me ocurren mil maneras de vengarme'_

_Sus amigos fruncen el ceño._

'**Je! Hagan lo quieran hijos míos' quería sonar ruda pero por la ocasión sonaba más como una madre liberal.**

'**Eso no es nada bueno' dijo Artemisa.**

'_Y qué hay de ti Lou?' Rachel pregunta amistosamente apuntándole._

_La chica esboza una de esas sonrisas mágicas que la caracteriza._

'_Bueno yo quería decirle a mamá que no se sienta mal por ser menospreciada por los olímpicos… al final eres una gran diosa!' Lou le habla a la cámara como si hablara de frente con su madre. _

**La diosa sonríe aunque su sonrisa de lado es tan tenue en su rostro pálida, con su ropa **

'…_No importa que el viejo de Zeus no te valore, eso no cambia el hecho de que sos más poderosa que él, con toda tu magia de niebla y superpoderosos hechizos, sin olvidar tus antorchas que derribaron al poderoso gigante Clitio igual que lo hicieras en antaño, o al menos eso fue lo que la chica romana Hazel le contó a Annabeth'_

**Atenea se acordó también de eso y le dedicó una sonrisa de felicitación a la diosa de la magia.**

**La diosa devolvió el gesto alzando la barbilla como diciéndole: **_**Deberías aprender de mí.**_

'**Tampoco te pases' murmuro para sí, a pesar de que quedó como una cabeza de chorlito aquella vez.**

'_Así que me siento muy orgullosa de ser tu hija' sonrió. 'Y te prometo que estudiaré la magia para volverme al menos una pizca de lo buena que sos'_

'**Gracias… hija mía' murmuro mientras Deméter le daba un cariñoso abrazo. 'Ojala tu hermano Alabaster Torrington lo entendiera como tú'**

-BZZT-

_Ahora se veían a todas y todos los campistas hijos de diosas parados en conjunto en la zona común como si fueran una promo._

'_Y por eso es que todos y todas estamos orgullosos de ser hijos de nuestras madres divinas' Afirma Annabeth al centro como si fuera la líder._

_Todos y todas alzan una pancarta de tela que pone:_

WE LOVE OUR DIVINE MOM'S

**Todas las diosas casi se ponen a llorar con esto.**

'**Annabeth…' Atenea murmura conmovida. '…estoy, tan orgullosa de ti' y no era para menos.**

_Rachel enfoca a las chicas y chicos ondeando la pancarta por unos segundos más hasta que asoma la vista en la lente._

'_Este mensaje les fue traído a ustedes por Producciones Dare' Rachel sonríe, que no se ve totalmente en la cámara. 'FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES DIOSAS!'_

**-Fin del video-**

…

Entre gemidos y sollozos cada diosa repite mil veces lo orgullosa que esta de sus hijos, incluso las diosas menores estaban contentas de ser tomadas en cuenta, aunque sea por sus hijas e hijos.

'YA DEJEN DE LLORAR CON UN DEMONIO DEL TÁRTARO!' Hera se queja.

Todas pensaron que era su orgullo herido hablando, hasta que dijo.

'ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA DIVERTIRNOS!'

Las luces laser parpadearon en el escenario y la diosa del matrimonio cuyo récord de maternidad era tan bajo como el producto interno bruto de Somalia (PIB) le ordenó a las meseras que abrieran el show.

'QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTAAAAA!' Y las mamas se agasajaron con un show nocturno en toda regla, duelo de bebidas con las Ménades, Karaoke con ninfa Dafne y para el gran final el Striptease show con Adonis.

Pero mientras los dracmas llovían sobre el duro pecho y los marcados abdominales del semidiós divinizado de Afrodita en sus interiores las diosas sabían que el mejor número de la noche, fueron las gracias y felicitaciones de sus hijas (e hijos).

'_**FELIZ MES DE LAS MADRES!'**_

**FIN**

* * *

_Pongo "mes de las madres" porque sus días están repartidos en este, aunque aparte hay otros días muy aparte en otros países pero como la mayoría de los latinos convergen en este MES decidí ponerlo ahí._

_FELIZ MES A TODAS SUS MAMÁS! Denles un abrazo y un beso a ese ser tan preciado que nos regaló dios, aunque a veces les resulte intolerable sigue siendo su madre así que respecto eh! xDDDD_

_Y bueno, lo pedido es promesa. Nos leemos :D_


End file.
